


Heat and Hypnosis

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Hypnosis, M/M, Making Out, Sleep Sex, Sort Of, handjobs, just dudes being pals, remy has pretty eyes, sex while tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Thomas can't sleep, so Remy helps him out a little. Also Remy has pretty eyes.





	Heat and Hypnosis

**Author's Note:**

> honestly the prompt that was in my tumblr ask box was sent ages ago and ive only just actually. finished this fuckin thing. enjoy it

Remy’s eyes were magic. It wasn’t just a compliment – Although they were beautiful. A deep, warm brown with flecks of gold and red. They were hard to forget, and hard to look away from. It was why he kept them hidden behind dark shades as often as possible.

Except for tonight.

Tonight, Thomas couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, head filled with thoughts. He just couldn’t turn them off, and he was exhausted. That was when Remy stepped in.

“Thomas? Honey, what’s up?”

Thomas sat up when he heard Remy’s voice and shrugged. “I dunno.”

Remy put his coffee down on the nightstand and sat on the bed. “Would you like some help?”

Thomas nodded. He didn’t even need to think about it. He’d take anything right now just to be able to sleep. Remy took off his glasses and blinked a few times to adjust to the shift in brightness, before turning the bedside light on and looking at Thomas. Thomas’ gaze was instantly locked onto Remy’s eyes. Remy smiled, shifting a little closer.

“How would you like to do this tonight?”

Thomas’ legs shifted apart under the blanket and a light blush appeared on his face. Remy’s smile curled up into a smirk and he nodded, pulling the blanket off the other and moving to kneel between his legs. He lightly ran his fingertips up and down Thomas’ exposed thighs, enjoying the soft whine and the shiver he got in response.

“R-Remy…” Thomas whispered, a slight hint of a desperate tone licking at his words.

Remy shushed him quietly and pushed him down onto his back. He leaned down to capture Thomas’ lips in his own. His hand slowly wandered down, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the other’s hip. He pulled away from the kiss, eyes connecting with Thomas’ ones.

“Rem, please…”

Remy pulled back a little further but made sure to keep his eyes locked onto Thomas’, knowing that the eye contact would help with getting Thomas to sleep.

“Please what, honey?~” He purred, a teasing hand ghosting over the front of Thomas’ boxers.

Thomas whimpered and bucked his hips up. “Jus’ do somethin’ to me.”

Remy smirked again. “Oh honey, that’s pretty vague. Do something?” He leaned down and peppered soft, teasing kisses down Thomas’ chest. “Something like this?” He stopped and scratched a nail down Thomas’ thigh. “Or that?” He nipped at Thomas’ hip, smirking up at him. “Or this?”

With each teasing touch, Thomas grew more desperate. His legs shook and he whimpered and moan, hips rolling up, his hands reaching out to grab at Remy.

Remy finally decided to play nice.

“How do you want me?”

Thomas shrugged, flustered and warm. “You choose tonight.”

Remy took hold of Thomas’s hips, pulling him closer, grinding down against the other. Thomas whimpered more, lazily pushing up. Remy leaned down and kissed Thomas, his tongue slipping past Thomas’ lips as he rolled his hips again. He grabbed Thomas’ hands in his and intertwined their fingers before pinning Thomas’ hands above his head on the pillow. Remy pulled back from the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting them together (Another fun part of Remy that helped him get people to sleep). He moved to press kisses to Thomas’ neck and collar, nipping and sucking in the places he knew would give him the best reaction.

Remy felt Thomas twitch against him, and he knew Thomas wouldn’t last long. Not that Remy minded too much, it meant that Thomas could get to sleep sooner.

One of Remy’s hands moved down to slip into Thomas’ boxers, quickly jerking him off under the fabric as he continues biting him. Thomas bucked his hips and moaned, arching his back as best as he could with Remy over him. His eyes squeezed shut and he started panting between moans, twitching and shaking as he got closer.

“Come on, honey,” Remy hummed, lips ghosting over Thomas’ flushed skin. “You’re almost there. You’re such a good boy.”

The praise tipped Thomas over the edge and he came with a quiet string of cursing and moans, clinging to Remy. Remy smiled and pulled back, moving to lick Thomas clean (Or as he saw it – His own reward for helping Thomas).

Thomas curled up on his side, eyes closing.

“Goodnight, Thomas,” Remy whispered, placing the blanket back over him.

Thomas wiggled, happy. “G’night, Rem.”


End file.
